Lizard Man
Series 5 |Accessories = Dinosaur Head Dinosaur Tail |Variations = |Years = 2011 |Appearances = 8805 Minifigures Series 5 LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short }} The Lizard Man is a Collectable Minifigure, released in 2011 as one of the sixteen minifigures from 8805 Minifigures Series 5. He also appears with the Gorilla Suit Guy in the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short. Description Similar to the Gorilla Suit Guy from Series 3, he comes with a new green dinosaur mask, with its mouth open to allow the minifigure to see, and a tail piece that clips around his neck. The torso of the minifigure is green with a buff, tan printed chest resembling scaled plating. The legs are also a green colour. Background ''The Lego Movie'' The Lizard Man appears in The LEGO Movie as one of the Master Builders that attends the assembly of the Master Builders in Cloud Cuckoo Land before it is attacked and he is carried off by the Robo SWAT. Emmet also briefly dresses up in the same lizard costume at the start of the film. ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' The Lizard Man is seen in an unknown city alongside other brainwashed minifigures and minidolls dancing to the Catchy Song surrounding Emmet and Rex Dangervest. Multiple Lizard Men are also seen in the crowd attending the wedding of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi and Batman and they are also seen crying when Emmet crashes the wedding and destroys the cake. LEGO.com Description Notes *His suit and description is based on the actual Godzilla movie where the Monster scenes were guys in suits. * His description mentions him wanting to fight Gorilla Suit Guy, hinting at a Godzilla vs. King Kong relationship. * Although the computer-generated images on LEGO.com show part of his mouth, on the physical minifigure, his mask covers his entire mouth. * He appears with the Gorilla Suit Guy in the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Disney XD Short. * His cowl appears on the map in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. *He is the second suit guy, others being Gorilla Suit Guy, Bunny Suit Guy, Chicken Suit Guy, Bumblebee Girl and Piggy Guy. Stats Appearances * 8805 Minifigures Series 5 Movie Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (Cowl) * The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery Lizard Man.png Pic2DAAF37BC5F6A06C3B0AE5A7BC669F7E.jpg Dino2011.jpg|Promotional artwork Gorilla and Lizard MarvelTV.jpg|The Gorilla Suit Guy with the Lizard Man and Loki in the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short. Screen Shot 2014-02-04 at 6.07.10 PM.png|The Lizard Man as seen in The LEGO Movie. Screenshot 20190119-220021 YouTube.jpg|The Lizard Man in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. See Also * Gorilla Suit Guy * Bunny Suit Guy * Chicken Suit Guy * Piggy Guy * Penguin Boy * Shark Suit Guy * Dragon Suit Guy * Panda Guy * Giraffe Guy * Unicorn Guy External links * eurobricks.com Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:8805 Minifigures Series 5 Category:Costumed Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures